Brutal Oneshot
by Metal Freak-hi again
Summary: The name really says it all. it's a brutal oneshot. I didn't know what else to call it. Um...PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: So…this is a story I wrote a little while ago. I found it again today and decided to type it up and post it. Enjoy!**

**Oh but warning, it's brutal. **

Warm blood is spilled into the cold floor below as a black blade carves letter after letter into the pale white skin by a steady hand. F U C K Y O U the cuts read. The bloody mess of words would become scars if they where ever left to heal. If the victim survives.

"S-stop. Please!" A girl begs, tears pouring down her face.

"Shut up!" The boy snaps around and slices her cheek open with the blade. She gasps in pain and shock but doesn't scream.

"Lea-leave her alone!" The boy, the victim, says. Despite his pain, his voice is filled with anger.

The other boy, the one with the knife, smiles eerily. His hands and clothes are soaked with the blood of his victim. The dim streetlight, the only light for the room, gives his cold blue eyes a sharp edge. The girl and boy could see the glee in them as he watches the pain.

"Gladly." He growls. He sticks the black-now red-blade into the boys shoulder and pulls back, slicing through his flesh, muscle, and veins with ease.

The boy, tided with rope to the chair, screams out in only agony as his fresh blood gushes out of the newly opened gash.

"Stop!" The girl cries, struggling against her rope restrains. "Stop! Please! It's me you want, not him!"

The blue eyed boy turns to face her. "Looks like someone has finally come to her senses." He smirks.

"Let him go." She demands. "Let him go, alive and ok, and I don't care what you do to me."

"Deal." He whispers in her ear. His face was to close for comfort. He starts untying the blood soaked, half-dead victim.

"N-no." The boy whispers. "No! Don't do this! You can't!" He's yelling now.

"Stop." The girl says firmly. They lock eyes.

_Don't do this! _His both screamed and begged in worry while hers stated calmly _I have a plan._

If only that where true.

As she looks into his caring, hardened green eyes, she thought of how they had met.

_The girl knelt on her knees in an alleyway. She held a knife with a rusty blade to her arm, ready to give in to her demons. Take her own life away. For a moment or two she silently watched the blue blood pulse in her vein under the pale skin of her forearm. She knew that was keeping her alive. She knew that was what would kill her too. She smiled darkly. Irony at it's greatest. She waited no longer but instead pulled back the blade, putting pressure on it, slicing through the pale flesh of her arm. The rusty blade brutally rips through the skin and veins. Blue blood turns red as oxygen mixed with it and gushed out quickly, drenching everything in a thick, sticky, scarlet. While most would whimper or scream out in pain, she didn't, but instead enjoyed it for she knew that as the blood leaves, it takes her life with it. The blade was switched to the other hand to replete the posses on the other arm when a voice was herd from the opening of the alley. _

"_What the hell!" It was a guys voice. Footsteps came towards her and the person knelt down in front of the girl as her life bleed out. _

"_What the hell are you doing? You got a death wish or something!" _

"_Yes." She tries to say the word darkly but it comes out shaky and scared. Alone and helpless. It showed her real feelings._

"_Well that's one wish that isn't gonna come true." She looked up and met the strangers eyes. They where an amazing green color and filled to the brim with worry. Worry for the girls, a stranger to him, life. Worry that she, herself, didn't feel. His black hair and shirt was drenched with sweat so he tore the bottom part of her shirt off and wrapped it tightly around her arm as a bandage. She tried to yank away at first but soon gave up. By the time he had finished, she felt woozy from blood lost. _

"_Come on. I've got first aid stuff at my place." He said and picked her up. She didn't fight him thinking, what the heck, nothing could get worse._

_And it didn't._ She thinks, looking back on it. _He saved my life and gave me a reason to live. Not it's my turn to save his._

**I know. Weird ending. I just didn't know where to go from there. But tell me your thoughts plz! Thanks!**


End file.
